Draco Malfoy  Luna Lovegood Gaje Fics
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Draco Malfoy bersama Luna Lovegood? Mungkinkah? Ah, mana mungkin. Tapi, lihatlah. Tak ada yang mustahil ketika cinta mulai berbicara..
1. Draco Malfoy Luna Lovegood Gaje Fics I

**Draco Malfoy - Luna Lovegood (Humor-Gaje fics)**

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Luna Lovegood

**Rated:** T

**Timeline:** Anggep aja Luna-Draco-Harry seangkatan lah.

**Disclaimer:** JKR. Kegajeannya tentu milik saya pribadi- sy yakin, JKR msh cukup waras untuk membuat fiksi sejablay ini, XD

* * *

**A/N:** Pasti ada yang nanya, kenapa sy nge-post fic ini lagi. Karena sebelumnya memang terjadi banyak kesalahan, typo, dan sebagainya. Dan lagi sy msh awam d FFN, dan gak ngerti cara publish yang benar. Makasih banyak buat senior-senior yang udah ngasih kritik & saran. Semoga gak bosen-bosen ya, komentarin setiap fic ku! Oh ya, flame jg diterima dengan senang hati! XD

* * *

_".. Cinta tak harus selalu sempurna. Karena cintalah yang akan menjadikan segalanya sempurna bagimu."_

**xOxOxO**

Luna mematut-matut pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya mengamati setiap inci tubuhnya. Sempurna, batinnya. Malam ini adalah malam minggu dan ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya, Draco. Tiba-tiba ponsel luna berdering.

Aynk Dr4co!

Dengan riang ia mengangkat telepon dari sang pujaan hati.

"Halo, assalamualaikum. Ya, ya. Ini udah mau jalan kok! See you there ya, darling!"

Luna tersenyum senang. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Draco memang semakin romantis. Ia menyambar tas manik-maniknya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di ruang tamu, Xeno, ayahnya sedang asyik mengintip sesuatu dari balik jendela. Luna menepuk pundak ayahnya.

"Daddy, hayoo, lagi ngapain tuh? Ngintipin tetangga sebelah yaa?" tuduh Luna.

"Ah, ngaco kamu.. Hmm, tapi iya juga sih! Eh, ngawur dahh. Mau kemana kamu malam-malam begini?" ujar ayahnya, salah tingkah.

"Ada janji sama Draco. Ya sudah, Luna berangkat dulu yaa, Dad. Assalamualaikum." ujar Luna sambil mencium punggung tanagan ayahnya.

"Waalaikumussalam. Iya, hati-hati ya sayang. Jangan lupa diminum ya, obatnya!"

"Iya daddy, siipz!"

Luna melangkah keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia memeriksa isi dompetnya.

"Aduhh, masa uangku tinggal lima galleon sihh?" ujarnya smbil menepuk dahi. Astaganaga, ia baru ingat, minggu lalu ia menghabiskan uangn jajan bulananya di **Diagon Alley Shopping Center** bersama Ginny dan Hermione. goblok! Umpat Luna dalam hati. Ngapain dia beli celana jins merk** LEE KUPER** mahal-mahal kalau akhirnya dibolongin juga? Huh! Tapi sudahlah.

Karena uangnya tak mungkin cukup untuk naik bus ksatria (ongkosnya naik seiring dengan meningkatnya krisis BBM di dunia sihir), maka Luna memutuskan untuk ber-Apparate ke Diagon Alley Shopping Center. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, dirinya sudah berada di Diagon Alley. Matanya mencari-cari cafe tempat ia dan Draco janjian.

"Nah, itu dia!" serunya.

Hotspot Cafe. Luna berjalan cepat kearah cafe itu. Dari jauh, ia dapat menangkap sosok kekasihnya sedang asyik mengerjakan sesuatu. Luna menepuk pundak Draco.

"Hei, sudah lama ya? Maaf ya.. Wow, itu perkamaen model terbaru ya, yang?"

Draco terkekeh, "bukan luna sayang. Ini namanya **Laptop**. Iya nih, kemarin gue minta beliin bokap, abis bosen kan, liburan ini gak ada kerjaan.."

Luna menatap benda aneh berlogo APEL itu dengan seksama. Satu lagi bukti kemajuan dunia muggle dibanding penyihir!

Draco menghela napas, tampak bangga dapat memamerkan koleksi terbarunya itu kepada sang kekasih.  
"Iya. Kan kalo ada laptop ini, gue bisa facebookan, chatting, nulis ff.."

"Wah, apaan tuh?" tanya Luna cengo. Maklum, dia liat nih benda aja baru sekarang!

Draco menghela napas sabar, "Ituloh, social networking site yang bisa membantu memudahkan kita berhubungan dengan orang-orang disekitar kita.." terang Draco yang membuat Luna tambah mangap.

"Oh, iya iya.." sahut Luna pendek, padahal doi samasekali gak ngerti!

"Oh iya, kamu udah laper belum? Kalau udah, aku pesenin makanan, mau?"

Luna terdiam sejenak. Cacing di perutnya sih, emang udah minta makan! Tapi, kantongnya kan kosong! Lima galleon cukup di apa sihh?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang kekasih, Draco menyentuh tangan Luna pelan, "Tenang, aku yang bayarin kok! Udah, pesen aja, aku juga udah laper nih!"

Pffiuuhh, Luna menghembuskan napas lega. Terkadang memang enak punya pacar tajir.

(to be continue)

**xOxOxO**

**A/N:** R & R please! :))


	2. Draco Malfoy Luna Lovegood Gaje Fics II

**A/N:** Chapter 2 dari kronologi kisah percintaan gaje antara Draco Malfoy - Luna Lovegood. Enjoy!

* * *

**xOxOxO**

Draco memanggil pelayan. Ia menyilahkan Luna untuk memesan terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm, butterbeer aja deh"

"Lho, kamu gak makan, Lun?" tanya Draco.

Luna tersenyum, "Ahh, enggak. Aku lagi diet nih, hhe"

Draco manggut-manggut, "Oh, gitu.. aku pesen apa yaa? Hmm, nasi padang aja deh sama wedang jahenya satu ya, mas. Cuacanya lagi dingin soalnya" ujar Draco pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Dalam hati, Luna minder juga sama Draco. Tajirnya itu, lho! Kagak nahaan!

Sebenarya, tadi Luna bisa saja minta uang jajan tambahan ke daddy-nya, tapi Luna gak tega. Soalnya, omzet penjualan the Quibblers akhir-akhir ini menrun drastis. Jadi, dompet daddy-nya juga jadi ikutan tipis. Kata daddy-nya, anak-anak jaman sekarang lebih suka baca majalah Gaul daripada the Quibblers mereka.

Luna menyesap Butterbeer-nya. Rasanya memang tak seenak Butterbeer buatan madam Rosmerta di Three Broomsticks, tapi yaa, lumayanlah..  
"Lun?" sahut Draco ramah, membuyarkan lamunan Luna.

Luna gelagapan, malu karena ketauan lagi ngelamun, "Eh, iya. Ada apa, say?"

Draco terkekeh,"Enggak.. kamu makin cantik ya, lun.." puji Draco.

Tanpa sadar, pipi Luna memerah. Entah mengapa, Luna merasa kali ini pujian Draco terdengar tulus.  
"Ah, masa sih?"

Draco mengangguk, "Iya deh, bener! Emm.. kamu juga makin hari makin waras, ya?"

Luna mengangguk setuju, "Iya. Bulan lalu kan daddy nganter aku ke dokter saraf, truss, aku dikasih obat gitu.." ujar Luna sambil menundukkan wajah, malu maksudnya.

Draco manggut-manggut, "Wah, berarti dokternya hebat dong, say.."

"Ehehehehe.." luna tertawa garing.

"Oh ya Lun, akhir-akhir ini aku sebel banget dehh!" ujar Draco kesal.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tau gak, waktu aku lagi facebookan, aku dapet akun fb-nya orang laen, tapi dia seenaknya gitu, masang foto aku di fbnya!"

"Ah, masa sih? Mungkin dia fans kamu kali.." ujar Luna menenangkan.

"Hmm, mungkin juga sih.. Tapi, aku tetap gak suka sama dia yang masang-masang foto aku! Melanggar hak cipta tuh namanya!" ujar Draco sewot.

Luna tergelak, "Hak cipta muka kamu maksudya?"

Draco mengangguk, "Iya dong!"

"Memangnya, siapa sih orangnya?" tanya Luna penasaran.

"Gak tau juga tuh.. Nama fb nya sih, **Thomas Andrew Felton** atau apa deh, gitu.. Yahh, orang gak penting lah pokoknya!" sungut Draco.

"Hahaha, ya udah, gak usah dipikirin deh, sayy.." ujar Luna pelan. Dirinya masih tak mampu menahan tawa.

Tiba-tiba dari jauh, Draco melihat mobil sedan convertible merah ceri (buset dah) ayahnya masuk ke halaman parkir Hotspot Cafe. Gawat! Batin Draco. Kalau sampai ayahnya melihat dirinya dan Luna bersama-sama, bisa di Avada Kedavra dia ini!

Penumpang mobil itu turun, dan, voila~

Benar kan, itu Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy! Gawat! Draco gelagapan. Tapi, terlambat! Kedua Malfoy itu sudah terlanjur melihat putra semata sapi mereka ini. Kedua orangtua Draco itu berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat duduk anaknya.

"Hai, Draco!" sapa Lucius ramah, kentara sekali doi gak nyadar kalau ada Luna disitu.

"eh, hai juga, dad! Eh, daddy ngapain sih kemari?" tanya Draco takut-takut.

Lucius melirik istrinya yang bergelayut manja di lengannya lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Draco, "Pacaran, dong! Emang cuma kamu aja yang bisa nge-date, huh?" ujar Lucius genit sementara Narcissa terkekeh-kekeh manja.

_Glek!_ Draco menahan tawanya, "Inget umur dad, udah kagak pantes lagi begonoan!"

Lucius masih terkikik-kikik ganjen, "Hush~ kurang ajar yaa, mentang-mentang kamu masih muda!.. Hmm, sama siapa kamu disini?"

Draco gelagapan, dengan takut-takut, ditunjuknya Luna yang sedang mengkeret disampingnya, "Sama Luna, dad.."

Wajah Luna pucat pasi, takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Tatapan Lucius beralih dari Draco ke Luna. Matanya naik turun menatap gadis itu. Draco menggenggam tangan Luna erat-erat, seakan tak rela jika ayahnya memarahi gadis itu.

Kemudian tatapan dingin Lucius itu kembali ke Draco, "Kamu ada _something_ sama dia?" tanya Lucius sembari menahan napas emosinya.

Draco membeku. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada ayahnya ini? Ia melihat wajah Luna. Gadis itu tampaknya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar air mata tidak jatuh ke pipnya. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam. dia harus berani mengutarakan perasaannya ini ke ayahnya. ia tak mau terus menerus hidup dalam larangan dan kekangan orangtuanya. ya, ya! ia harus berani, apapun resikonya.

"Iya, dad. Luna adalah kekasihku saat ini.."

**"APA?"** suara lucius naik hingga level desibel tertinggi.

Draco mencoba untuk tetap tenang, "Iya, Dad. Luna adalah kekasihku. Memangnya ada apa? Ada masalah dengan itu? Dad naksir sama dia?"

Dada Lucius sampai naik turun menahan emosi, **"TAPI KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SEORANG BLOOD TRAITOR!"** umpat Lucius murka. Draco mencoba sabar, namun tak urung, tingkat volume suaranya naik juga.

"Dad, ini **URUSANKU**, _bukan_ **URUSANMU!** Maaf, tapi Luna **BLOOD TRAITOR** atau **BUKAN,** aku tetap mencintainya dan dad gak punya **HAK** untuk mengekang perasaanku!" sembur Draco marah.

Lucius berusaha menekan emosinya kuat-kuat hingga wajahnya terlihat membiru. tanpa sadar ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri, tatapan matanya mengarah keatas.

Draco diam, menunggu reaksi ayahnya selanjutnya. Ia sudah pasrah jika ayahnya itu ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga. Toh, ia tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin orangtuanya mengerti dan menghargai perasaannya.

Namun Lucius tetap diam tak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Mata ayahnya itu masih tetap menghadap ke atas.

Draco gemas juga melihat ayahnya begitu, lalu ia bertanya, "Dad, ngeliat apa, sih? Ada bintang jatuh lewat, yaa?" timpal Draco seolah tanpa dosa. Ia ikut-ikutan menatap langit.

lalu..

**BRUKK!**

Tubuh Lucius ambruk ke lantai!

* * *

**xOxOxO**

**A/N:** R & R plis! XD


	3. Draco Malfoy Luna Lovegood Gaje Fics III

**A/N:** 3rd chapter of DraLu. R & R, Flame silahkan.

**xOxOxO**

Suasana Hotspot Cafe serta-merta berubah menjadi gaduh. Para penyihir yang sedang asyik menghabiskan liburan akhir pekan, berusaha menolong Lucius yang tadi ambruk ke lantai.

Narcissa tak kuasa menahan perasaan shocknya, menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara Draco yang merasa berasalah, sedang sibuk berdebat dengan sekretaris rumah sakit St. Mungo. Dalam hati ia menyesalkan pelayanan di rumah sakit itu yang gak profesional. Mana ada coba, rumah sakit yang ambulance-nya katanya lagi kehabisan bensin?  
Ckckck..

Di sudut lain dari pemandangan diatas, Luna terdiam membeku ditengah-tengah kerumunan massa yang mengelilingi tubuh Lucius. Hatinya terasa hancur, sudah cukup bentuk penolakan yang ia terima selama ini dari anggota keluarga Malfoy atas dirinya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Pansy Parkinson beberapa hari sebelum liburan sekolah dimulai.

_"Pungguk takkan pernah bisa menggapai bulan!"_ tukas Pansy pada malam itu, tepat setelah kelas ramuan usai.

Tubuh Luna gemetar, mungkin karena dinginnya udara pada malam itu. _Tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang,_ batin Luna. Lebih baik aku mundur daripada kehadiranku disini hanya menyakiti banyak pihak, gumamnya sedih.

Luna menyelinap pelan-pelan, menjauhi kerumunan itu. Draco tak melihatnya, tentu saja. Ia sedang sibuk mengurus ayahnya yang penyakit jantungnya tiba-tiba saja kambuh. Luna bergerak menjauh. setelah merasa aman dari pandangan mata orang banyak, Luna berlari sekuat tenaga. Berlari menjauhi cintanya, Draco.

Diagon Alley Shopping center sudah mulai sepi, mungkin karena malam sudah mulai larut.

Luna berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap Diagon Alley. ia tak peduli kalau-kalau ia bertemu dengan penyihir hitam yang mencoba menyakitinya, mungkin. Ataukah dengan segerombolan Death Eaters Tak Berwajah. Toh, apa bedanya lagi sekarang? dia baru saja disakiti oleh seorang Death Eaters!

Luna merasa tak perlu ber-Apparate ke rumahnya saat itu juga. Ia ingin menenangkan kembali pikirannya, menata hatinya dulu. Ia tak ingin ayahnya melihat dirinya dalam kondisi berantakan seperti saat ini.

Dengan gusar Luna merogoh tas-nya. mencari suatu benda. Ketika ketemu, benda itu lantas ia buang begitu saja, butiran-butiranya berserakan dimana-mana.  
Luna menatap benda itu, tatapannya sayu dan tak bergairah.

"Aku sudah tak butuh kau. Aku sudah cukup puas menjadi diriku sendiri apa adanya, Luna si Loony tunes. Luna si badut.." sahut Luna lirih. Luna berbalik dan menjauhi tempat itu. langkahnya gontai, ia tak tahu hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya kalau ayahnya tahu ia telah membuang obatnya.

Xenophilius Lovegood terlihat gusar, tubuhnya mondar-mandir kian kemari seperti setrikaan. Ia sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Luna. Sejenak ia ragu, ketuk atau enggak, yaa? batinnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Xeno takut mengganggu tidur Luna, apalagi anaknya itu terlihat murung saat pulang dari kencannya semalam.

****flashback beberapa jam lalu:**

Xenophilius Lovegood memasang matanya kuat-kuat agar tetap terjaga. Berbatang-batang lidi dan jepitan sudah ia siagakan untuk mengganjal kelopak matanya agar tidak jatuh dan tertutup. Pokoknya, pertandingan akbar malam ini tak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja. Persija VS PSM. Tangannya memegang rokok **SEMPURNA.** Sementara itu, tatapannya tak beralih dari layar televisinya. sesekali ia menyeruput kopi tubruk dari cangkir yang ia taruh di gagang kursi.

Tiba-tiba, Luna nyelonong masuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Xeno, yang saat itu sudah nyaris saja tertidur, langsung gelagapan saking kagetnya. Tak biasanya Luna bersikap seperti itu. Setahunya, anaknya itu selalu mengucapkan salam kalau hendak masuk rumah.

"Eeh, Luna. Udah pulang, nak? Gimana tadi kencan kamu, sayang?" tanya Xeno, sok care.

Luna terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sukses kok, daddy. Daddy gimana, sukses gak begadangnya?" ujar Luna pelan.

Xeno terkekeh, "Almost, honey. Daritadi belum ada yang cetak gol, nih. payah deh.. Daddy jadi penasaran, siapa kira-kira pemenangnya nanti. daddy mau buatkan rubrik khusus di Quibbler kita" ujar Xeno.

Luna manggut-manggut, "Ooh, bagus deh, Daddy. Oh iya, ntar kalau mau bikin rubrik sport, liput aja tim Thomas-Ubernya Indonesia, pemainnya keren-keren, loh. Remaja-remaja dunia sihir pasti suka, deh" usul Luna asal.

Xeno mengangkat kedua jempolnya, "Sip deh, sayang. Oh ya, kamu gak ngantuk nih? gimana kabarnya Draco? denger-denger, dia punya mobil baru, yaa?" tanya Xeno seolah tanpa dosa, udah gitu pake masang tampang sok imut lagi!

(Luna ngerti banget sama ekspresi bokapnya yang satu ini, doi pengen banget punya mantu borju, makanya doi baekin Draco).

Luna menelan ludah. dia udah kadung ilfeel ma tuh anak. "Gak tau lah, dad. Gak usah nanya-nanya tentang dia lagi, yaa? Please.." ujar Luna memohon.

Xeno mengerjapkan mata, tak percaya dengan perkataan anaknya barusan, "Loh, memangnya kenapa dia? Kamu sakit, yaa lun?" nada suaranya mulai berubah khawatir.

Ekspresi Luna mengeras, "Enggak apa-apa kok, Dad. Luna cuma masuk angin aja" ujarnya dingin sambil berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Daddy kerokin, mau?"

****End Flashback**

Jadi, begitulah. dan sampai jam segini Luna belum juga keluar kamar. Padahal Xeno tahu persis, Luna selalu bangun tepat pukul lima pagi untuk menunaikan shalat subuh. Akhirnya, Xeno gemas juga. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Luna.

_Toktoktok!_ Tidak ada jawaban.

_Toktoktok!_ Masih tetap tidak ada tanggapan.

Xeno gemas, ia mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi.

_Toktoktok!_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kepala menyembul keluar, "Ada apa, daddy?"

Bukannya ngejawab, Xeno malah berteriak-teriak histeris. Ckckck, ada apakah gerangan?

Luna berusaha menenangkan Daddy-nya, "Daddy, daddy! Tenang, ini aku, Luna! Anakmu, ingat? Daddy kenapa, sih?" tanya Luna khawatir. Tiba-tiba Xeno terdiam, lantas mengucek-ngucek mata, "Ini Luna, kan? Bukan hantu?" tanyanya polos.

Luna terkekeh, "Astaga, Daddy! Luna kirain ada apa! Enggak, ini beneran Luna, kok! Luna tuh lagi pake masker. Ih, Daddy ndeso banget, deh!" ujar Luna, berusaha menahan tawa. Kalau tawanya pecah, bisa-bisa masker yang digunakannya retak.

Xeno mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tangannya meraba-raba tubuh Luna, "Ooh, iya, bener" gumamnya lirih.

Luna tersenyum, "Lagian, Daddy, sih. Ngapain pake ngetok-ngetok kamar Luna segala?"

Xeno menghembuskan napas lega, "Daddy tuh khawatir sama kamu, nak. Soalnya kamu pulang-pulang langsung merengut, gimana sih? Kamu lagi gak ada masalah, kan, sama Draco?"

Luna menggeleng setengah hati, "iya, gak apa-apa kok, dad"

Xeno manggut-manggut, "Oh, bagus deh kalau begitu. Tadi malem waktu kamu sudah tidur, doi nelpon kemari, nanyain kabar kamu.. perhatian banget, ya?"

Luna mangkel, tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum, "Iya, daddy."

Xeno mengangguk, "Ya sudah kalau begitu" ujarnya pelan. Ia berjalan menjauhi kamar Luna dan kembali ke kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidur. Gara-gara begadang semaleman nonton bola, doi jadi insomnia dan akhirnya sakit kepala.

Tidak terasa, liburan sekolah usai sudah dan besok senin Luna sudah harus masuk ke sekolah lagi. Maka dari itu, siang ini Xeno bela-belain gak ngantor cuma buat nganter Luna ke stasiun King Cross. Setelah acara peluk-cium dan berpelukan bentar dengan sang Daddy, Luna melambaikan tangan ke arah Ginny yang juga melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia pun berlari menyusul Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny yang terlihat sedang asyik bergosip di salah satu kompartemen kereta. Luna bergabung dan mereka pun duduk berdesak-desakan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hogwarts Express pun perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauhi peron 9 3/4.

"Eh, bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Luna riang. Bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya memang dapat membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang menderanya.

Ginny membalas dengan tak kalah riangnya, "Seru banget! Aku diajakin ke Disneyland sama mom n dad. Habis, dad kan baru dapet bonus gede dari kantornya" ujarnya dengan semangat.

Luna mengerjap, "Wow, Disneyland? Keren banget tuh! Duh, aku juga jadi pengen kesana. Tapi Daddy sih, gak sempet terus!" keluh Luna.

Ginny terkekeh, "Iya nih, pokoknya disana tuh seru banget! Ron aja sampe ketagihan maen. Liat tuh, mukanya jadi tambah mirip Mickey!" tunjuk Ginny pada Ron. Luna memperhatikan wajah Ron sejenak, lalu manggut-manggut heran. _Tambah mirip bloonnya kali, ya?_ kata Luna dalam hati.

Ginny bertanya lagi, "Loh, bukannya waktu itu kamu pernah bilang sama aku kalo kamu juga habis pergi ke Disneyland, yaa?"

Luna mendengus, "Huh, Disneyland apaan! Tau-tau waktu itu di plangnya malah tertulis **'TRANS STUDIO'.** Disitu mbak-mbak nya bilang kalo gedung itu noh, sama hebohnya sama Disneyland, nyatanya pas aku masuk, ternyata biasa aja, malah kayaknya masih bagusan Ancol, lagi" ujar Luna sedkit kesal bercampur kecewa.

Ginny melongo, "Loh, Ancol itu dimana, sih? Kok kayaknya baru denger deh aku.."

Luna megibaskan tangan, "Forget it.."

Luna memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Hogwarts Express melaju cepat diantara perbukutan, pegunungan, dan sungai. betul-betul panorama alam yang indah. Tiba-tiba Hermione, yang baru saja kembali dari membeli jajanan, masuk dengan grasa-grusu, terlihat kesal sekali.

Harry merendahkan The Quibblers yang dibelinya dari Luna tadi, "Hei. Ada apa, non?"

Hermione mendengus kesal, "Siapa lagi sih, kalau bukan Malfoy? Dia itu satu-satunya yang dapat merusak moodku! Senang sekali dia rupanya, terus menerus menghinaku dengan sebutan mudblood!" ujar Hermione, pipinya merah tanda hatinya benar-benar marah.

Saraf sadar Luna yang mendengar nama Draco disebut langsung bereaksi.

Ia menoleh kearah Hermione yang duduk di dekat pintu. Dan tepat pada saat itu, Goyle, Crabbe, dan tentu saja, Draco melintas di depan kompartemen mereka. Draco menoleh, dan sesaat tatapan matanya dan Luna beradu.

**xOxOxO**

**A/N:** Gimana reader? Humornya dapet gak? :D


	4. Draco Malfoy Luna Lovegood Gaje Fics IV

**A/N:** 4th chapter dr pairing DraLu ini. Masih gaje. Dan makin gaje.

**xOxOxO**

Suasana di Great Hall malam ini sangatlah meriah. Upacara penyeleksian para wizard baru berlangsung tertib.

Luna duduk di meja panjang Ravenclaw, melahap menu makan malam yang superlezat sembari mengobrol dengan Michael Corner dan beberapa teman Ravenclaw lainnya.

Di sudut lain, Draco memperhatikan Luna dari arah meja panjang Slytherin. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat sangat, sekaligus kesedihan. Di sampingnya, pengawal setianya, Goyle dan Crabbe makan dengan rakus.

Draco sendiri tak bernafsu menyentuh makanannya. Draco menahan pedih di hatinya. Ia tahu Luna terluka, itu pasti. Ia tahu Luna tak ingin bicara dengannya lagi, ia tahu itu. Ah, memikirkannya semakin membuat Draco sedih.

Kondisi kesehatan Lucius Malfoy yang semakin membaik, tak lantas mengurangi pilu jiwanya. Ayahnya itu masih tetap menentang hubungannya dengan Luna, tentu saja. Seorang Black-Malfoy tak boleh berhubungan dengan seorang Blood Traitor. Draco tak mengerti mengapa ada istilah seperti itu. Menurutnya, sah-sah saja kan, jika seseorang memiliki persepsi tersendiri dalam hidupnya?

Lantas, mengapa ada anggapan 'Darah Pengkhianat' ini dalam lingkup keluarganya?

Apalagi Luna adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki perilaku yang aneh. Mentally Disorder, begitu kata Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat.

Draco menghela napas pasrah. Pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kan tak bisa memilih mau lahir di keluarga seperti apa. Jujur saja, jika boleh memilih, ia ingin dilahirkan dikeluarga Weasley, sederhana tapi tetap bisa hidup bahagia. Draco hanya bisa berharap, kelak atau suatu saat nanti, ayahnya itu mendapat hidayah dan merubah sifatnya.

Ah, Draco! Hentikan! Pikiran macam apa itu? Kata sebuah suara di dalam hatinya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat gelisah. Kau _ingin_ menjadi seorang Weasley? Dimana kau menaruh otakmu, Draco? Semua orang_ ingin_ menjadi seperti dirimu, tahu?

Tapi kau malah ingin menjadi seperti orang lain! kata suara itu lagi.

**Arrrgggh.**

Draco menggeram pelan, tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. ia sudah bosan bergulat dengan kata hatinya sendiri. Kata hati, yang ia sendiri tak yakin akan kemurniannya. Sudahlah, hentikan berbicara seperti itu! Kali ini suara itu berasal dari pikiran Draco.

Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang baik! Sahut suara itu lagi.

Ya, benar.

Apa bedanya aku dengan Weasley ataupun Potter? Batin Draco. Toh, mereka juga manusia dan begitupula diriku, lantas mengapa aku selalu ingin membanggakan diriku sendiri?

Tiba-tiba, entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu yang lain, merasuki jiwanya. Sesuatu yang tak ia tahu apa itu, membuat hatinya tenang. Sesuatu yang.. Murni.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Hatinya mantap. Ia ingin memperbaiki diri, setidaknya untuk Luna dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu diatur oleh orangtuanya. Diatur oleh tradisi keluarganya, dan yang lebih parah lagi, oleh status darahnya. Siapa yang peduli jika aku adalah keturunan penyihir ningrat yang kaya raya? Yang darahnya murni-semurni murninya?

Pandangannya tertuju kearah meja panjang Ravenclaw tempat dimana tadi Luna duduk. Namun sayang, Luna sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Draco berjalan menyusuri selasar lorong-lorong kastil Hogwarts. Tugasnya sebagai prefek membuatnya harus berpatroli hampir setiap malam, memastikan tidak ada anak-anak yang berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor. Apalagi murid-murid tingkat satu yang masih asing dengan keadaan Hogwarts. Draco gak mau kejadian minggu lalu, saat seorang murid tingkat satu ngompol di tempat tidurnya gara-gara gak tau letak toiletnya dimana. Ya ampun, siapa coba yang disalahin? Ya, dia! Mau gak mau, sang prefek Slytherin kita ini harus rela mencucikan seprei anak tadi.

Buset dah, mana ompolnya pesing banget lagi! Habis mamam jengkol kali ya, tuh anak. Si malas Pansy enggan lagi melaksanakan tugasnya. Dranco mendengus kesal. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Ia bimbang, sangat. Tapi ia harus melawan hatinya itu. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya berpatroli sebelum kembali ke ruang tidur asrama Slytherin.

****9 months later**

Luna membawa setumpuk buku yang diperolehnya dari perpustakaan. Kali ini ia ditemani Ginny dan Hermione untuk mencari bahan-bahan pelajaran untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian akhir NEWT. Mencari satu persatu buku di atas rak yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa pun, tetap menyebalkan bagi Luna. Begitu repot, pikirnya.

Bahkan dengan menggunakan mantra accio sekalipun. Luna merutuki kepelitan ayahnya yang tak juga membelikannya laptop dan modem. Alasannya, mahal. Luna mendengus kesal, memangnya ayahnya tak tahu, jika sekarang laptop lagi diobral dan modem ada yang pake paket unlimited?

Kan, kalau udah gini, Luna sendiri yang repot. Coba aja, impiannya itu terkabul, ia pasti bisa cari bahan ujiannya lewat dunia maya. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Luna jadi teringat Draco.

Ah, apa kabar ya anak itu sekarang? Bagaimana dengan persiapan NEWT-nya? **(A/N: NEWT = National Examination for Wizard Test :P)**

Ah, hentikan Luna! Kau gak boleh memikirkannya lagi! Apa kau gak malu, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh keluarganya? bisik sebuah suara dari dalam dirinya.

Benar juga, pikir Luna.

Tapi gimana dong, dia udah kadung cinta ama Draco. Jujur, Draco adalah first love –nya. Love at the first sight, pula. Jadi, waktu itu Luna lagi di kantin, ingin mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas. Nah, di kantin ini, kulkasnya ada dua saudara-saudara, satu yg tinggi (baca: besar) dan satu lagi yang imut.

Luna ingin mengambil minuman dari kulkas yang imut itu. Pada saat dia lagi ngambil minuman, kan kulkasnya imut, tuh, jadi dia ngambilnya sambil ngebungkuk gitu. Dan pas bangkit, Draco juga lagi ngambil minum di kulkas yang gede. Luna menoleh, dan mereka berdua pun beradu pandang.** CLING ABRAKADABRA ZLING!** Sang Cupid pun memanahkan panah asmaranya tepat ke hati Draco dan Luna. Ooh, so sweet..

Tiba-tiba Hermione menepuk pundak Luna, ''Luna, udah dapet semua bahannya, belum?''

Luna terlonjak kaget, ''eh, iya herm (a/n: herm? Herman? :P ) Nih, bahan-bahannya buanyak gila'' ujarnya sambil menunjuk buku-buku yang dipegangnya.

Hermione mengangguk, ''YA, iyalah banyak cing! Secara materi ujiannya aja dari tingkat satu sampe tujuh. Nih, aku lebih banyak lagi dapet bahannya..'' ujar Hermione sembari menunjuk karung bekas yang diikatnya dengan tali.

Luna tercengang, takjub. Pantas saja daritadi ia tak melihat Hermione menjinjing buku satu pun.

"Buset dah. Itu satu karung isinya buku semua?'' tanyanya heran.

Hermione mengangguk mantap, ''Iya, dong.''

Luna menatap wajah Hermione dengan heran, ''Kamu mau belajar atau mau nyolong buku sih?''

Hermione terkikik, ''Mau belajar, lah. Ini tuh persiapan, neng. Jadi kalau ada bahan yang kurang aku gak bolak-balik ke perpus lagi, gitu. Yaudah deh, kamu udah selesai kan hunting bukunya? Yuk, balik ke asrama.''

Luna mengangguk setuju, ''Iya. Udah, kok. Ayo atuh kalau begitu.'' ujarnya sambil menggapai tangan Hermione. Hermione menyambutnya dengan tangan kananya, sementara tangan kirinya lagi repot nyeret tuh karung.. :p

Tak terasa NEWT sudah di depan mata. Hari senin besok adalah hari pertama pelaksanaan NEWT yang rencananya akan diselenggarakan selama empat hari berturut-turut. No more Quidditch, no more detensi, no more playing. Semua pikiran dan konsentrasi kini terpusat pada satu kata, N.E.W.T.

Luna melakukan persiapan terakhirnya sebelum 'berperang' esok hari. Peralatan tulis-menulis, perkamen, tinta dan tak lupa pula penggaris serta pensil 2B, menjadi alat wajib yang harus dipersiapkan. Dan, akhirnya semua persiapan Luna selesai sudah. Ia membolak-balik halaman buku pelajarannya, membaca-baca sedikit demi sedikit, lantas jatuh tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Keesokan harinya semua murid tingkat tujuh diwajibkan berkumpul di Great Hall untuk mendengarkan sepatah kata dari Prof. Dumbledore mengenai persiapan dalam menghadapi NEWT. Ia menegaskan sekali lagi (berulang-ulang lebih tepatnya), jika nilai akhir yang akan para murid peroleh sangat mempengaruhi kehidupan mereka nantinya. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa tahun ini, syarat kelulusan NEWT dipersulit. Ministry of Magic telah menetapkan dan menaikkan standard nilai kelulusan NEWT menjadi 5,50.

Dan setelah sepatah kata usai, para siswa diwajibkan untuk sarapan dulu sebelum masuk ke ruang ujian. Dan begitu semua beres, satu persatu dari mereka berbondong-bondong meninggalkan Great Hall untuk mencari ruang ujian masing-masing.

****One month later..**

Aroma kegembiraan menguar dimana-mana. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan NEWT. Dan 100% siswa Hogwarts lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Hogwarts berada di urutan pertama, tentunya, dalam meraih tingkat kelulusan tertinggi di Magic World. Menyusul di bawahnya adalah Beauxbatons dan yang terakhir Drumstrang.

Perolehan ini kontan saja membuat kedudukan Hogwarts sebagai sekolah sihir terbaik sejagat raya menjadi semakin menguat. Prof. Dumbledore menyambut perolehan ini dengan respon positif. Ia bahkan bersedia menyediakan jalur bebas test bagi para murid dengan nilai diatas rata-rata perolehan nilai siswa lain bagi yang ingin menembus kementrian sihir divisi apa saja. Daily Prophet, The Quibblers, bahkan Pantauan Potter (?) pun menyiarkan berita kelulusan ini.

Di sisi lain, banyak kalangan wizard yang mempertanyakan tingkat kelulusan di Drumstrang yang merosot tajam dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Usut punya usut, ternyata penyebab kegagalan banyak murid di Drumstrang adalah, materi pelajaran Drumstrang terlalu menitikberatkan pada penggunaan ilmu hitam yang justru tak masuk dalam daftar pengujian NEWT. Menteri sihir bidang Pendidikan dan kebudayaan Wizard yang ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah ini menganjurkan, agar Drumstrang dialihkan statusnya menjadi Sekolah Wizard Kejuruan spesialisasi jurusan perdukunan, santet, dan sebagainya yang termasuk kategori ilmu hitam.

Sementara itu di Hogwarts, upacara kelulusan pun diadakan. Semua murid dari semua tingkatan berkumpul jadi satu di Great Hall, menyaksikan kebahagiaan kakak-kakak mereka yang tengah diwisuda. Hermione, yang meraih nilai fantastis, 40.00, menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Ia diberikan kehormatan sebagai pembaca pidato kelulusan. Disusul oleh Draco Malfoy, yang meraih score 39.85, bertengger di posisi kedua setelah Miss. Granger.

Setelah menyalami Hermione, Luna memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Draco. Tak urung, dirinya juga pasti merasa grogi, apalagi setelah beberapa waktu ini hubungan keduanya tengah merenggang. Tapi, Luna berusaha menghilangkan rasa groginya dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa Draco adalah seorang teman biasa.

''Engg.. Selamat yaa, Draco. Nilai kamu terbaik kedua di Hogwarts setelah Hermione. Orangtuamu pasti bangga deh, sama kamu..'' ujar Luna kaku, ia belum bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Draco juga tampak salah tingkah, berulangkali ia terlihat mengusap-usap rambutnya.

''Eh, yeah. Terimakasih. Ya, aku tahu, mereka pasti senang..'' kata Draco dengan tak kalah kikuknya.

Luna mengangguk setuju, ''Aku yakin itu.''

''Berapa nilaimu, Luna?'' tanya Draco penasaran.

''35, 65. Ah, masih lebih tinggi nilaimu, pasti'' kata Luna merendah.

Lama mereka terdiam. Dan akhirnya Luna angkat bicara, ''Oh ya, Draco. Aku mau menemui Michael Corner dulu, ya? Aku belum mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.''

Tapi, belum juga Luna sempat berbalik arah, Draco memegang tangannya, berusaha mencegatnya.

Mata Draco menyipit, '' Michael Corner?''

Luna menoleh, ''Iya. Memangnya kenapa?'' tanyanya penasaran.

Draco tergagap, ''Yeah. Tidak ada apa-apa, tentunya. Hanya ingin memastikan. Oh ya, maukah kau datang ke rumahku malam in? Anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan atas kelulusanku.. dan, kau tak perlu pergi sendiri. Kau bisa ajak Michael, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, atau siapapun yang kau inginkan. Aku juga akan mengajak beberapa temanku nanti malam. Orangtuaku akan mengadakan pesta dansa kecil-kecilan dan mungkin juga sedikit jamuan makan malam.''

Luna menatap mata Draco, sorotnya megisyaratkan suatu ketulusan. Ingin rasanya ia mengiyakan tawaran itu dan memeluk Draco. Tapi, Luna takkan mau lagi membuat onar di keluarga Malfoy. Belum lagi, pesta kecil-kecilan versi keluarga Malfoy pasti masih dapat dikatakan glamour dan fantastis.

''Maaf, Draco. Aku tak bisa.'' ujarnya lirih. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

Draco mengerjap bingung, ''Apa kau sudah ada acara lain?'' tanyanya penasaran.

Luna menggeleng, ''Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin pergi kemanapun.''

''Tapi, kenapa? Tolong beritahu aku alasannya!'' tanya Draco dengan nada memaksa.

Luna menepis tangan Draco dengan sedikit kasar, ia tak mampu menahan genangan air mata yang nyaris tumpah ini. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis! Batinnya.

''Aku tak tahu kenapa! Yang aku tahu aku hanya tidak ingin pergi, PUAS? TOLONG JANGAN PAKSA AKU!'' bentaknya marah. Setelah itu, Luna berbalik menuju ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, meninggalkan Draco yang masih terkejut atas reaksinya barusan. kontan saja, kejadian itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang tengah melintas dan menyaksikan peristiwa itu.

Tapi Draco tak begitu saja menyerah. Ia mengejar Luna dan berusaha menyajarkan langkahnya, ''Kumohon. Jangan bersikap seperti ini! Tolong beritahu aku kenapa kau seperti ini? Salahku apa?''

''Aku gak tahu.''

''Apa karena masalah waktu itu? Kalau iya, lupakanlah. Ayahku sudah merestui hubungan kita!''

Luna tersentak tak percaya,''Apa? Bagaimana bisa?''

Secercah senyum terulas di kedua bibir mereka. Kebahagiaan itu semakin mendekat..

**xOxOxO**

Nyahahahahaha, XD Fic ini emang pertama kali aku buat pas lagi riweuh"nya persiapan UN. Dan karena lagi _stuck _ide cerita, maka aku pun menyertakan kasak-kusuk UN di dalamnya, XD

R & R please! :D


	5. Draco Malfoy Luna Lovegood Gaje Fics V

Copyright: JK. Rowling

Rated: T

...

Suasana di Malfoy Manor mulai ramai. Satu persatu para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari sosok yang selama ini dinantinya. Malam ini pun Draco berusaha tampil sempurna, berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Selain itu, malam ini juga malam spesial, dimana ia akan mengutarakan sesuatu hal yang maha penting kepada seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Dan mungkin, kata-katanya itu akan membuat perubahan besar dalam sejarah hidupnya. Namun, ia tidak menangkap sosok Luna. Ah, mungkin saja gadis itu terjebak macet sehingga terlambat datang, pikirnya menenangkan diri.

Satu persatu para tamu mulai memenuhi ruang tengah Malfoy Manor yang sudah disulap menjadi area dansa supermegah. Draco berjalan ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha memastikan bahwa semuanya aman dan berjalan lancar.

Musik pun mulai mengalun, memperdengarkan sebuah lagu bergenre metalcore yang mengentak. Segera saja tetamu pun ikut hanyut dalam jogetan mereka masing-masing. Suasana tambah semarak. Ditambah lagi dengan lightening set yang sempurna, kerlip lampu hias yg berputar-putar mempertegas suasana pesta terasyik tahun ini. Malfoy Manor bukan lagi sebuah rumah, melainkan sebuah diskotik. Draco memuji kehebatan Disc Jockey yang ayahnya sewa dari Hardrock Café.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tiba-tiba lampu latar mulai diredupkan dan mulailah mengalun sebuah lagu slow berirama waltz segera saja para tamu undangan berebut mencari pasangan untuk diajak berdansa.

Draco mendesah pelan. Ah, romantis sekali, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan sesuatu. Berulangkali Draco melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha menemukan sosok Luna yang dicarinya. Namun, gadis itu belum juga tampak. Draco pasrah, mungkin Luna sudah terlalu marah padanya hingga tak mau datang ke pestanya. Ayolah Luna, kemana kau ini? Kumohon datanglah, batinnya pelan.

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Di pojok kanan tampak gerombolan besar murid Hufflepuff yang sedang asyik berdansa sembari menyantap makanan ringan yang disajikan para waiter dan waitress yang berkeliaran.

Di sisi lain, ia menangkap anak-anak Gryfindor sedang mengikuti pesta dengan raut wajah tegang, mungkin mereka merasa asing dengan keadaan di Malfoy Manor. Teman-teman Slytherinnya sendiri sedang asyik berdiskusi tentang suatu hal.

Hmm, mungkin ada skandal baru yang merebak di kalangan para murid. Mata Draco mencari-cari, memang diantara tamu yang datang, ia tak menemukan satu pun murid Ravenclaw yang memang terkenal bukan tipe-tipe orang yang suka berpesta. Trio Gryffindor; Harry, Ron, dan Hermione juga sudah tampak. Tapi tak ada sosok Luna, bahkan diantara para teman karib gadis itu.

Pada saat berpikir itulah, Draco menangkap sosok yang dicarinya, sedang celingukan. Bingung mencari sosok orang yang mengundangnya.

Draco tersenyum. Rupanya ia benar-benar datang, batin Draco. Ia melangkah perlahan kearah gadis itu, pelan tapi pasti. Secara tak sadar, arah cahaya lampu sorot mengarah pada dirinya, mengikuti arah langkah kakinya.

Sontak saja mata para tamu mengikuti arah cahaya sorot tersebut, memperhatikan Draco juga. Draco menepuk pundak Luna pelan hingga gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Namun setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia tersenyum.

Draco mengulurkan tangan sembari tersenyum, meminta Luna menjadi pasangan dansanya. Luna menyambut dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Inilah saat-saat indah bagi mereka berdua.

Draco membimbing Luna ke tengah-tengah area dansa, membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian tamu lain. Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luna dan gadis itu juga mengulurkan tangan ke leher draco. Mereka pun hanyut dalam irama dansa mereka sendiri. Hanyut dalam kebahagiaan cinta mereka sendiri, tak peduli dengan banyaknya orang diruangan itu.

Draco menatap Luna lekat-lekat. Cantik sekali, pikirnya. Luna menundukkan wajahnya, pipinya merona merah karena malu. Ya, malu bercampur bahagia.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luna dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Luna, sayang. Maafkan seluruh perlakuan keluargaku terhadapmu selama ini. Maaf jika aku juga pernah membuatmu sakit.. kumohon, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Luna menatap Draco. Ia mengangguk perlahan, "Tentu saja. Aku memaafkanmu, Draco. Itu bukan salahmu dan itu juga bukan salah siapa-siapa" ujar Luna pelan.

Draco tersenyum. Wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Luna, sehingga dapat membuat siapaun yang tidak memperhatikan baik-baik bisa menyangka bahwa mereka berdua sedang berciuman.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Luna. Maukah kau mendengarku?" ujar Draco.

Luna mengangguk, penasaran, "Katakanlah.."

Tiba-tiba Draco melepas pegangan tangannya dari pinggang Luna, ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik kantung celana jas-nya, dan menunjukkan benda itu pada Luna. Luna terdiam, berusaha menebak apa yang sebenarnya Draco akan katakan padanya.

Drago terlihat sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah, tapi ia mencoba memberanikan diri dan berkata, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luna terkejut, bercampur perasaan bahagia. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hatinya luar biasa bahagia. Draco menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat, seakan meminta jawaban secepatnya.

Luna menghela napas, berusaha tetap tenang. Ia tersenyum, sekaligus kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi, dirinya sudah terlalu mencintai Draco, pemuda ini begitu spesial baginya. Orang pertama yang membuatnya merasa istimewa.

Ia hanya bisa menjawab, "Ya. Aku menerimamu menjadi pendampingmu, Draco.."

Seketika latar musik yang tadinya waltz, berubah menjadi musik syahdu yang membahana. Musik yang memiliki irama cinta dan kebahagiaan. Sekali lagi Draco memuji kepiawaian sang DJ dalam memainkan musik seindah ini.

Draco bangkit dan menarik tangan Luna dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, selembut cintanya pada Luna. Luna sendiri sudah yang dapat mengendalikan dirinya, membalas ciuman draco dengan hangat.

Riuh rendah sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan para tamu jelas tak bisa lagi dikendalikan. Siapa yang tahan bila kau baru saja melihat suatu adegan yang begitu romantis? sepertinya pesta malam ini akan menjadi pesta yang panjang, dimana semua orang larut dalam kebahagiaan dan cinta.

Entah mengapa ia tak merasa malu samasekali diperlakukan seperti ini di depan banyak orang. Saat ini yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah Draco, Draco, dan hanyalah Draco seorang.

Tak terasa air mata kebahagiaan meleleh jatuh ke pipinya. Draco mengusapnya dengan lembut. Inilah cinta, inilah kebahagiaan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa penyatuan cinta dua hati yang bertolak karakter dan latar belakang dapat berakhir semanis ini?

Draco mendongak dan sekilas ia melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sedang mengawasi dari lantai atas, tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan putranya.

Narcissa mengalihkan pandangan kearah suaminya tanpa menghapus garis-garis senyuman dari bibirnya, "Relakan dia, Lucius."

(The End)

A/N: Alhamdulillah, akhirnya selesai juga! Hahaha, x)) Dikomentarin, yaa! :))


End file.
